This research proposes a cross-sectional examination of the effects which chronic disabilities (e.g., developmental disabilities, schizophrenia) of adult children have on the mental health of their aging mothers. A theoretical model is proposed in which characteristics of the mother-child relationship link mother's mental health and adult child's level of adaptive functioning. The study would examine the nature, intensity, duration, and frequency of mental health problems experienced by mothers of dependent adult children and would suggest strategies for intervention which could alleviate or mitigate these problems. The specific aims of the three year study are to: (1) Explore the effects which chronically disabled adult children have on the mental health of their aging mothers; (2) Assess the effects which types of child's impairment and living arrangement have on the mental health of mothers; (3) Examine the relationships which exist between chronically disabled adults and their aging mothers, and document the ways in which aspects of well-being of mother and child are related to one another; (4) Build and test the explanatory power of a model which predicts why some mothers of chronically disabled adult children experience mental health problems while others do not; and (5) identify aspects of the model which are common and which are unique to: (a) mothers of developmentally disabled and mothers of schizophrenic adult children; (b) mothers who live with their chronically disabled adult child and mothers who live apart. The design proposes to study 800 women over the age of 55 whose adult child suffers from a developmental disability or schizophrenia. The sample would be stratified such that half the women would live with their child while half would have a child living in the community. Inclusion of an additional 100 women (matched on socio-demographic variables known to affect mental health) with normal adult children as well as planned contrasts with age and gender matched data from national probability studies would enable direct examination of the mental health effects which mothering a chronically disabled child has on aging women. Results are expected to expand knowledge theoretically and clinically. Important data regarding interventions and policies which could significantly reduce the social and emotional problems experienced by mothers of chronically disabled adult children would be generated.